Surprise, Surprise
by Klm2279
Summary: Who will be the first CSI to find out Sara and Grissom's secret?


**Disclaimer: **Don't own them, never did, never will, you know the drill

**Summary:** Who will be the first CSI to find out Sara and Grissom's secret??

Written for my sister, who has a strong opinion about who will be the first to find out.

Surprise, Surprise

Just another cold night in Vegas, or so it seemed when Sara Sidle began her shift. Little did she know that she would draw the most emotionally taxing case, and 36 hours later, it was beginning to wear on her. The one thing that hit her most were cases involving children, there is just no excuse for harming one so innocent.

After she began her third consecutive shift, much to the dismay of one particularly overprotective supervisor, the winds began to change. DNA, sometimes your best friend, others your worst enemy, but after this test, Sara knew that she had nailed the guy. A solid match, admissible in court, and virtually guaranteeing the guy several years behind bars, it was time to go home and leave it up to the lawyers.

She had been living in a rather nice townhouse for about 6 months now, along with Vegas' most valuable CSI, Gil Grissom. It was at this point that she could switch gears, go from work mode to life mode. Constantly making her laugh was the fact that five particularly nosy CSIs with great investigational skills still hadn't figured out, after almost 18 months, that Grissom was such a major person in her life. They had decided not to let the cat out of the bag quite yet, but it had been incredibly tempting sometimes, fought down by the couple's desire for privacy.

Sara unlocked the door, lost in thought, only to find Grissom asleep on the couch, TV still on, the science channel of course.

"Hey sleepy, you didn't have to wait for me to come home," she half spoke, half laughed.

"I just wanted to make sure you got home safe," he said

"Well, I can proudly announce that very soon the state of Nevada is going to have an additional prisoner," Sara said

"If only they all turned out that way," Grissom said, smiling

"Come on, to bed we go before I pass out," she laughed

"Ok, but I'm taking you to dinner before shift," he insisted

"Oh, so you're telling me now. What happened to the courtesy of asking?" she teased.

"Ha ha, very funny," he said as he scooped her up in his arms, "Sleep first, ask questions later."

She woke up seven hours later to the smell of coffee. It had always messed with her, working the night shift like this. Technically, it was late afternoon, but breakfast time for her, and yet she was about to drink her morning coffee, and then go grab dinner. Strange.

"Where's Grissom," she thought before hearing the shower turn on. It was time to get the caffeine going, and she sent Grissom's cell phone flying in her mad dash for the coffee. The screen read 17 missed calls. Hoping that nothing serious had happened, she decided to tell him when he got out of the shower.

Then the doorbell rang.

Nothing like a bug-infested body to get your day going, well that was how it was starting for Catherine Willows. The entire team had been calling Grissom for at least an hour, but oddly enough, the one man truly glued to his cell phone, was not picking up. Maybe he was going through a mid-life crisis, it was one of the theories that she had come up with in the past few months, to explain the increasingly odd behavior of her boss. Grissom shaved the beard, had been leaving when his shift ended, and actually took a short vacation a couple of weeks back. He seemed to be happier though, so she figured that that ruled out the mid-life crisis theory. Although the others had noticed some of these things, no one was quite as intrigued at this subtle change as she was. "Whatever," she said to herself as she turned up the radio. After exhausting the cell phone attempt, the team decided that a house call was required. Of course, after that statement was made, all eyes immediately turned to her, and she was stuck with the job of finding one stubborn entomologist.

Pulling up in the drive, she noticed that his car was parked on the street, not in the garage. "That's weird," she mused as she picked up his newspaper and walked up the driveway. "You better be home," she said to the door as she rang the bell. Someone began to open the door, and she was not exactly ready for the sight that she was greeted with, jaw dropping involuntarily.

Sara, of course, was likewise shocked at the sight of one rather familiar redhead standing on hers, and Gil's doorstep. She mentally kicked herself for not checking to see who it was before opening the door.

"I'm just going to take a wild guess and guess that I didn't get the wrong address," Catherine managed to sputter out after a rather awkward, and lengthy silence.

"Ummm…no……I guess you should come in." She said, holding the door open. "Looking for Grissom I assume? Is something wrong?"

"Hey, nice try, and stop trying to change the subject," Catherine teased as the brunette walked down the hall, knocking on the bathroom door.

"We have company," Sara said to a rather surprised looking Grissom.

"What kind of company, the mailman kind of company, or the 'uh-oh' kind of company," He probed, assuming the answer was the latter.

"Yeah, that kind. She's in the kitchen, and hurry up, being left alone with Catherine when she knows she has dirt on you is not fun."

Walking back into the kitchen, she noticed that a rather large smile had replaced the look of shock on her coworker's face.

"How long?" Catherine asked

"How long have we been together, or how long have we been living together?" the brunette responded, drawing it out for fun.

"Both," Cath replied

"We have been together for a year and a half, after Nick was buried alive, and we have been living together for six months," Sara answered, as Grissom walked into the room.

"Oh, you two are in so much trouble!! How did I not know about this??," she demanded with a huge grin on her face.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you're the first one to know, but I guess now we have to tell everyone," he replied, happy and nervous at the prospect.

"Well there is a bug-infested DB somewhere in the woods, we've all been trying to get a hold of you, but I guess we should have just called Sara!" Catherine taunted, loving every minute of this.

"Oh, now this is going to be a fun night," Sara replied sarcastically

Needless to say, it was an interesting car ride, Grissom driving, Sara riding shotgun, and Catherine in the back, supplying plenty of conversation. Sara didn't know what Griss was thinking about, but she was nervous at the prospect of outing their relationship to the team. She almost wished they had all caught her and Grissom by surprise, because then there wouldn't have to be an official unveiling.

Finally, they got to their destination, and found Greg, Warrick, Nick, Brass, and Sophia standing around together drinking coffee, waiting for the coroner to arrive. "It must be a political case," she thought, "for them to bring everyone out on one case." Walking towards them, she tried to suppress her anxiety, and decided to join in the conversation. Suddenly, right as she joined the group, Grissom came up from behind her, spun her around, and planted one on her, right then and there, in front of everyone.

Gasps were heard, and the couple turned around to see four very surprised CSIs, and a laughing homicide cop. Grissom and Sara walked away, leaving the very shocked group, enjoying the upper hand they now had.

"What, you didn't know?" Catherine said, laughing, as she too left the group without revealing any additional information. That, they would have to work for.


End file.
